The Anderson Family Values  Sequel
by Klainers
Summary: A year has went by and a lot has changed for the Anderson family but will these changes be for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Sequel to The Anderson Family Values. For new readers I suggest you go back and read the first of this fiction just to avoid any confusion about the original characters and storylines! Here's the link, .net/s/7578685/1/The_Anderson_Family_Values, I hope everyone enjoys the sequel! **

The corridors of McKinley High School were crowded as ever on the first day back after a long summer break, everyone looking tired from the early wake up call. However, Alice Anderson was bright as ever, it was her first day as a senior and the leader of McKinley's show choir the New Directions. She paced through the hallway, posters in hand, ready to start getting the word out that the club was in need of new members.

"You're starting that already?" Rory questioned, coming up beside her with his hands in his pockets. There was a slightly awkward tension between them.

"Why not?" She said turning to place one on the wall to the left of her. "At least I'm taking my responsibility as a leader more seriously."

"You think I'm not?" He mumbled.

"Well, I don't see any other posters than my own." She snapped, turning back around to face him.

"Why are you so pushy with me?" He questioned now, ignoring what they were really arguing about.

"You honestly don't know?" She glared at him, pausing to wait for an answer but not getting one. "Ever since you joined the football team last term you've become a total idiot, Rory."

"This isn't about us breaking up, is it?" He wondered.

"You know well fine that isn't the only reason we aren't together anymore." She argued, feeling as if this was to much for the morning of the first day back. "Kissing that head cheerleader, Jackie, was where I drew the line."

"She kissed me!" He moaned, doing his best not to shout as the two of them were already getting looks from passers by.

"Look, I really don't care. That was months ago, we're the leaders of a team now and we're going to need to forget this so that we can keep the few members we have left together and recruit new people at the same time." She said, hoping to finally end the argument. The truth was she could hardly bare to look at him. When she found out from a friend that Rory had kissed Jackie, or Jackie had kissed him, she had been so upset. Yes, she herself had done things like that in the past but not only had he done this he had been changing over the months because he had gotten into the crowd of jocks, known as the football team, during their junior year. Slowly their relationship began to fall apart to the point where they weren't even talking, then when she found out the news about the party she decided to end things for good.

"Fine." He mumbled. "As long as you can handle the fact that I'm still in love with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't try and make me feel guilty about this." She told him. She handed him half of her pile of posters. "Put some of these up, will you?" With that she walked away, her heart hammering against her chest and tears forming in her eyes. It was times like these that she really wished Blaine was still in Ohio.

Blaine woke up that morning relatively early, being sure not to wake Kurt, he got out of bed quietly and headed to the kitchen of their apartment in New York. After completing his senior year and being accepted into the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, or NYADA, Blaine had happily joined his boyfriend in his small, inner-city apartment. The year they had spent a majority of the time apart had went by so fast for them both and, like Alice had said, only made their love grow stronger. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of it all, taking some bread out of the breadbin and popping it into the toaster in their open plan kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kurt asked coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"You looked so peaceful," he told him, "I couldn't."

"You've got to stop being so sweet and start thinking about the fact that I also need to get to college on time." He laughed quickly kissing him on the cheek and grabbing one slice of toast as it popped out of the toaster. Blaine sorted the piece that was left and took a bite, turning to face his boyfriend happily.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He wondered, speaking about the plans they had to go out for dinner at their favourite restaurant in New York.

Kurt looked down as if he was thinking before answering, "Oh gosh, I completely forgot, I'm meeting up with Rachel to work on our projects!" Blaine nodded, understanding that work was more important. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, you need to get those projects done, dinner can wait." He said, smiling.

"Thank you." Kurt replied, walking over to him and kissing him on the forehead before rushing off to the bedroom again to get ready and leaving him alone in the kitchen.

Ryan sat on the sofa of his families home, a three bed roomed semi-detached house in the middle of Lima which they had moved into last winter. He rubbed his forehead with his hand as he listened to Stacey rant on about the bills and the rent. Nowadays she never seemed satisfied, despite the fact they now had better living conditions and he was at the top of his job helping Finn run Burt Hummel's tyre shop since he was now dedicating his time to being part of the council. They were having arguments almost daily that were never settled.

"You know we got a bill yesterday for well over $500! We can't afford that along with all of the other bills that are coming in." She went on, walking back and forth whilst their 18 month old son slept in a bedroom upstairs. Ryan sighed, feeling slightly helpless. "Ryan? Ryan? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, of course I am." He told her. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yes, very." He stated. "Maybe we should just cut down on a couple of things?"

"Cut down on a couple of things? We've cut down on a whole bunch of things already, what more can we do?" She shouted, now glaring at him.

"I don't know." He sighed weakly.

"That's not good enough, Ryan!"

He stood up angrily. "Nothing is ever good enough for you!" He shouted feeling guilty when he heard Tom start to cry upstairs.

"Now look what you've done." She muttered, rushing up the stairs to see to Tom and leaving the argument behind, as usual.

Once again he took a seat, putting his head in his hands. He wondered how things had gotten so bad when they seemed as if they should be getting so much better. He took a deep breath sighing loudly. One thing was for certain, his marriage was falling apart and he had no idea how to save it.

A happier situation went on in the home of Tanya, she was now living with Richard again after they had gotten back together a year ago. Surprisingly, telling their children had been quite easy. Everyone had accepted it and had taken it in easily. Things were finally looking up again and the family situation back to normal apart from the fact that her two sons were no longer living at home.

She sat in the living room, sighing after a long few hours of cleaning as Richard worked and her daughter was at school. Even though it was more to clean away she smiled at the newspaper lying on the table. When Richard was gone she never had any lying around and it just reminded her of how lucky she was to have him home and back to normal.

Quickly she took it through to the kitchen and threw it away, laughing at Richard's watch lying on the counter. She made her way upstairs to put it away, running into their bedroom and opening his bedside drawer, however, something caught her eye. A small box sat in the corner of the drawer tempting her to open it. She snatched it, looking around as if anyone would see and opened it. It was a beautiful silver ring with a diamond gorgeously placed in the middle. Her heart began to beat fast, if he was hiding it it could only lead to one thing and she wasn't sure if that one thing was something that she wanted.

She threw it back in guiltily, backing away from the drawer as if it was a dangerous animal. She had no idea how to feel. Was she ready to go through that again? Did she really trust him enough? The happy feeling she had began the day with slowly faded into complete confusion and distress. Could she really marry Richard again?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello sweetheart, how was your day?" Richard questioned Tanya cheerily coming into the living room after a long day at work and sitting next to her on the couch. He was happier than he had felt in a long time, he was sober, had a stable job again and the love of his high school sweetheart and mother of his children back.

"Great." She told him finding it difficult to look him in the eye after what she had discovered earlier on. The truth was she felt horrible, her mind hadn't left the situation at all. What would she do? How would she react?

"Are you sure?" He wondered realising that she was a little tense.

"Of course." She said giving him a small smile as if to show him. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Sounds great." He answered. She nodded, making her way through to the kitchen. The last thing she wanted was for him to worry about her though what she didn't realise was that he already was. 

The five remaining members of McKinley High School's Glee club, the New Directions, stood in the choir room waiting. The posters Alice had put up at the start of the week stated that auditions would be held each day after school. It was now quarter past 4 on Wednesday and not one person had walked through the doors.

"I'm so bored. Can't we just give up?" Asked Kirsty, a short, blonde, junior who had joined the club last year.

"We can't, we need more members to even think about getting to sectionals this year." Alice told her though she too was feeling less and less hopeful as time went by.

"Alice is right. We just have to have more patience." Rory said, throwing Alice a small smile of support.

Just then a boy with messy brown hair and deep brown eyes walked through the door, looking slightly self conscious as everyone looked up at him. He grinned awkwardly, "I hope I'm not late, I came to audition for the club."

"That's great!" Mr Shuester announced. "Have you prepared a song?"

"Yeah." He told him loosening up a little.

"You're Zack Henderson, right? Just joined senior year?" Jaime, another member of the Glee club asked him.

"Yeah, that's right." He answered, with a small nod.

"So, want to perform for us?" Alice wondered, grinning at him. She felt happy that her posters had attracted some new members. What she didn't realise was that it wasn't just the posters that had attracted him, it was the girl putting them up.

"Of course." He winked at her before wondering over to the band and discussing his song choice with them. Alice blushed looking down at her lap not noticing the glares her ex was throwing between the two of them.

Then he took his place in front of his tiny audience, performing his song with confidence. Throughout the majority of the song he kept his eyes locked with Alice. Luckily for them he was a great singer, pulling of every note amazingly. All of the group but Rory clapped loudly and cheered as he finished, giving them all a small bow.

"That was great!" Mr Shuester said, grinning and clapping himself. "Welcome to Glee club!"

"Thank you!" Zack replied, only looking quickly at him before turning back to gaze at Alice who stared back a shy smile on her face.

The next day Alice stood by her locker before her first class, she filled her bags with the books she would need for the mornings lessons. After Glee club it had been difficult for her to stop thinking of Zack, the way he had looked at her had made her heart skip a beat. However part of her mind lingered back to Rory, she couldn't help but wonder how he would feel about this though she tried to remind herself that they weren't together anymore.

"You're Alice, aren't you?" Asked a voice from behind her.

She turned around, closing her locker as knots formed in her stomach. Zack stood before her, smiling sweetly. "Yes," She answered him, "That's me!"

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly to you the other day," He told her. "I'm Zack Henderson, I recently moved to Ohio this summer."

"Nice to meet you, Zack." She said putting her hand out to shake his and giggling as he held it and kissed it instead.

"You know, you are very beautiful." He said out of the blue.

She felt her cheeks burn a little. "Thank you." She smiled. "You're very forward."

He laughed. "I just don't like to hold my feelings back." He informed her. "Which is why I'm going to tell you that I want to get to know you. Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening?"

She looked at him for a moment, as if to make sure he wasn't joking. "Yeah, sure." She replied, feeling quite shocked that he had went straight in and asked her out. However, she liked that he was so open. Most guys would try to woo the girl for quite some time beforehand but this didn't seem to be the case with Zack.

This was a boy who had had many rejections in his life, not just from girls, he wanted to know right away whether someone was interested so save himself from getting badly hurt in the future. He had a past but now he focused on his future and he wanted Alice to be a part of that.

"Great!" He answered. "Here's my number and I'll pick you up at six." He handed over a small note to her, giving her a moment to look at it and smile up at him before he headed off, a grin on his face.

Alice watched as he walked away almost curiously. She couldn't pinpoint whether she had found that moment strange or sweet, either way she felt interested to get to know him too. Snapping out her phone she added the number to her contacts then went the opposite way down the corridor to meet her friends.

"A toast!" Blaine announced, holding up his glass of diet cola. "To our wonderful new life in the wonderful city of New York!"

Kurt grinned at him across the table of their favourite restaurant and put his glass out to clink it together with Blaine's. They did so and took a small sip before placing the glass back down and starting their meal. "I can't wait until we can do that over a glass of wine, it looks a lot more classy." He said, sighing down at the glass.

Blaine laughed still in complete adoration of the amazing man he had fallen in love with almost three years ago. "I think you look classy no matter what." He told him.

"You're my boyfriend, you're meant to say that." He winked.

"So, did you manage to get your project done the other night?" Blaine asked him bringing up a new subject. He took a bite of his food, watching as Kurt quickly chewed on his so he could answer.

"I just have one or two more things I have to do then I'm finally done!" He smiled. "Which means you will have me almost fully once again!"

"By almost fully do you mean when Rachel doesn't have you?" Blaine smirked.

"Yes, yes I do." Kurt laughed. He shook his head, life was so great for him. He was living with the boy he loved in the city he loved, his best-friend was also there and he was in the best college he could possibly be at. He dared life to give him something to complain about thinking that it would be impossible, however, he couldn't predict the future.


	3. Chapter 3

"And then I did this totally cool slide right down the banister! It was awesome." Zack continued to speak, pausing before realising that he wasn't getting a response form the girl that sat across from him at a table in Breadstix. "Alice?" He questioned making her jump a little.

"Sorry, sorry. Guess I just blanked out there. What were you- I mean we talking about?" She shook her head picking up her drink and taking a drink.

"Skateboarding…" He answered.

"Oh yeah." She replied though she clearly had not been in the slightest bit interested. She had never skateboarded in her life and thought of it as a little to dangerous for her liking.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" He wondered realising her disinterest.

"No, not at all." She lied just as her phone went off. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead." He sighed leaning back into his seat. He was finding it difficult to impress her, almost the whole evening she seemed to be somewhere else.

Alice looked down at her phone, realising it was Kurt. She almost felt relief as she answered it getting out of the ever so slightly awkward conversation between her and Zack. "Hey Kurt, how's it going?" She asked him, seeing Zack ask the waitress for the bill.

"Alice, Alice. Please don't worry but… oh gosh." Kurt mumbled from the other side.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" She was concerned now, nodding to excuse herself from the table to go somewhere more private.

"No, not really. Oh gosh."

"Breath then tell me what's going on." She told him feeling a knot form in her stomach in worry.

She heard Kurt take a deep breath before he spoke again. "We came out of the restaurant, Blaine and I, and… and these guys came along and I don't really know but it's all a blur. Blaine's in hospital." The words almost fell out of his mouth.

"Is he ok?" She muttered feeling her heart stop. Her mind wouldn't settle with all the horrible thoughts passing through her mind.

"I think so, the nurse is looking at him just now. He can still walk. I-I'm just worried. I needed someone to talk to and you had to know. Oh gosh Alice he doesn't deserve this."

The tears were pushed back frantically. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene and people were already beginning to give her looks. "Don't worry." She told him though she worried herself. "I'm sure he'll pull through. Just take care of him for me, will you? Tell me when you know exactly what he's like?"

"Ok." He said in what was nearly a whisper. It was easy to tell he was strained but what could she do? She was miles away in Ohio whilst they were in New York. She quickly hung up the phone and decided to head home forgetting about the fact she was on a date with Zack. He wasn't the one she needed right now, she picked up her phone again and dialled in the number.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt weakly, his face felt numb but he put on a brave face. The drunken men who had attacked him had ran off quickly but both of them had given a statement to the police who had came to speak to them about it. Now Blaine sat on a hospital bed with his boyfriend gripping his hands tightly, he still felt worried though the nurses had sorted out all the injuries and stated that he would be able to go home in the morning. "Are you sure you're ok?" he questioned him for what must have been the hundredth time.

"I've told you, I'm fine Kurt. You don't need to worry about me." He answered, stroking Kurt's face to comfort him.

"I'm going to anyway." He replied.

"I know." Blaine let out a sigh. "I just wish you wouldn't. It's nothing that I haven't experienced before."

Kurt looked down at their gripped hands, he didn't like it when Blaine brought up the bad things in his past. He felt that it wasn't a good memory for him, he didn't want him to think of the pain he went through again.

"How about tomorrow night we stay in, watch a movie and just relax? Spend some quiet alone time together?" Blaine suggested bringing Kurt's bright blue eyes back up to his.

"That sounds perfect."

Only the sounds of the TV could be heard in the home of Ryan and Stacey Anderson as they both sat awkwardly watching a show neither of them were interesting. They were fresh from an argument that now seemed pointless and stupid, though neither of them would come out and admit it. Stacey sighed and stood up. "I'm off to bed." She told him. Ryan couldn't help but notice that she didn't do it the same way she used to, with a cheery tone and an invite to join her.

"Ok." He answered. "I'm going to watch TV for a bit longer then head up."

She nodded in reply and went to walk away but he quickly stopped her. "Hey, Stacey?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He told her.

"Yeah, you too." She mumbled before finally heading up the stairs.

The strained man but his head in his hands. He felt everything slipping away from him but he couldn't help but think he was to young. To young to be in this situation, an estranged marriage, a child, a home with more than one bedroom. Why wasn't he out there with the rest of the guys his age having the time of his life? Why was he stuck in a situation he didn't want to be in? For the first time in years Ryan felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Thanks for this." Alice said, going through the door of a bedroom she knew all to well.

"It's no problem at all." Rory replied sitting next to her on the bed. "Now, tell me everything." She began to explain the little she knew about what had happened then told him exactly how she felt about it all. Something about the way he just listened until she finished made her feel so comfortable. He always had a way of doing that.

"I'm sorry, I know we're not on the best of terms right now." She ended her explanation with.

"It's fine, Alice. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." He told her. "I'm sure Blaine will be fine, like you said he's been in situations like this before and if he's in hospital the nurses will take care of him. You have no reason to worry." He pulled her into a hug leaning his head on hers. The position felt so natural to the both of them.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Without realising he kissed her on the forehead noticing how strange it must have been when she pulled away from him. "I should probably go." She muttered, she could feel her pulse racing.

"You just got here? I'm sorry I made it uncomfortable, I promise I won't do anything like that again." He almost pleaded. Just being able to enjoy her company was enough for him.

"I can't. Not if it's making you do things like that. I don't want to lead you on." She turned to face the door.

"No, Alice, wait." He grabbed her hand turning her around.

All she could do was stare up at him and shake her head hopelessly though she could feel butterflies in her stomach. "Rory, I-" She mumbled quietly.

He moved closer to her pulling her into his arms again. She didn't push away, instead she fell into him even though she knew she shouldn't. Slowly, he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. For a while they stayed that way, until a little voice inside Alice's head reminded her that it was wrong and she finally pushed away.

"I can't Rory." And with that she ran down the stairs and out of his families home leaving him staring at the door as if he could still see her there.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice stood by her locker the next morning. She was in total confusion about the night before. What had happened with Rory filled her head. She didn't want to be with him again, or did she, he hurt her before what was to stop him from doing it again? Shaking her head she closed the locker and began to walk, feeling her heart race as she saw Rory further up the corridor at his own. Taking a deep breath she decided to try and casually walk by him. In a way she was saved as Zack came over and began to walk with her.

"Where did you run off to last night?" He asked making sure his tone didn't sound angry.

"Oh gosh, sorry about that Zack. Something came up and I had to get home." She told him using a little white lie. After all, she barely knew the guy and had no idea how he would react about her ditching him to go see her ex.

"That's cool, I understand. Next time something comes up though, you should tell me and I can take you home." He smiled taking her arm in his. Alice looked down at their linked arms, maybe this would show Rory that she didn't want them to be back together? She thought letting him do it. Surely enough, Rory noticed. However, his reaction didn't make Alice happy. She felt her stomach knot as she saw the hurt that came across his face.

"I'm sorry I've got to get to class." She said quickly, letting go of his arm and rushing down the corridor.

The two boys eyes met, "What?" Zack snapped at him.

"You don't deserve a girl like her." Rory replied, ignoring the question and instead offering a statement.

"And you do? I've heard all about how the two of you broke up."

"Did she tell you about it?" He asked once again ignoring the question he was asked though he knew the answer was that he didn't.

"No." Zack glared at him wondering what he was getting at.

Rory couldn't help but let out a small laugh, he knew Alice to well. This guy had no chance if he wasn't being told her life story on the first date. He shut his locker and swung his bag over his shoulder, "Bye Zack." He said before walking off to his own class.

The next day Kurt and Blaine walked through the streets of New York laughing and joking, happy in one another's company. However, Kurt could see that his boyfriend was still tense and jumpy after the incident the other night. Every now and then he would see him jumping at the lightest brush of the shoulder with a stranger. He had to do something about it.

"Blaine?" He began.

"Yes, Kurt?" He smiled, his hands in his pockets as he tried to put on a relaxed exterior.

"I was wondering if we should think about going back to Lima for a bit." He suggested, though it wasn't really a suggestion. More of a must.

"Don't be crazy, we have NYADA we can't just take a week off." He laughed in reply.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I meant for like a weekend or something. Just a little break from these busy streets for a while."

"I thought you loved New York and it's business!"

"Yes, I do it's just-"

"You're worrying about me?" Blaine sighed looking down at his feet. As much as he tried to seem fine, Kurt always saw right through him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Would going to Lima for a weekend make you worry less?" He asked.

Kurt nodded in reply. "I think our families would like to see us again soon. Your sister is worried too."

"We'll book flights tonight then." Blaine nodded.

"Sounds great." Kurt smiled, feeling relief fill him. He knew that going back would relax them both a lot more than any night in could. Something about being with family in a small town sounded good, despite the fact he had been so desperate to come to New York whilst growing up. Blaine meant more to him than that though and whatever was best for him was best for Kurt too.

There was a knock at the door of the Anderson family home, "I'll get it!" Shouted Alice, coming out of the living room and answering it. Her face lit up seeing the two smiling faces that greeted her. "Oh my gosh!" She squealed, giving both Kurt and Blaine huge hugs before letting them in. "You never told me you were in Lima!"

"We're here for the weekend!" Kurt told her with a grin.

"Great!" She said excitedly. "I have missed you both so much."

"I've missed you too sis." Blaine smiled giving her another hug.

"What's all the excitement about?" Tanya questioned making her way through to the corridor, Richard not far behind her. A shocked look came across her face when she saw who it was. "Blaine! Kurt!" She took the two of them in her arms as if they hadn't seen one another in years.

"Hello boys!" Richard greeted them with an equal grin to everyone else.

"I hope you don't mind us dropping by like this." Blaine said, hanging his and Kurt's coat up on the hanger by the door.

"Of course not!" Tanya replied. "We are more than happy to have you." She told them leading the way to the living room where they all sat and talked about life at home and New York.

The conversation lasted for a long time before Tanya announced that her and Richard would go to the store for food for dinner since they had special guests. This gave Blaine, Kurt and Alice time to talk alone.

"How are things at McKinely?" Kurt asked her.

"They're alright." She told him. "Glee club is kind of struggling to find new members at the moment."

"Now come on, Alice. You know that by asking that I really meant that I want to hear what's going on in the world of Miss Anderson!" He giggled.

Alice laughed a small and unconvincing laugh. "It's ok I guess."

"Ok, I guess?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, curious about what seemed to be getting his younger sister down.

"So no new boyfriend that's making you the happiest person in the world?" Kurt asked remembering back to a conversation they had had last time he had visited from New York. Alice had stated that when she got back to school she would make sure she found someone she knew would never hurt her.

"Not really." She mumbled almost feeling embarrassed. Seeing the curious looks on the two faces in front of her she knew she had to go on. "There is a guy but I don't know if I like him enough."

"How come?" Kurt wondered.

"He only talks about himself. We went on a date and all he talked about was skateboarding! I don't even like skateboarding."

Kurt looked over at Blaine as if to ask him if the next question he was thinking asking of was appropriate, despite Blaine's stern no facial expression he did it anyway. "What about Rory?" He asked.

She looked down at her hands which were held together, a knot forming in her stomach again at the mention of his name. Alice didn't know quite what to say to that question. What about Rory? She thought to herself. Blaine glared at Kurt, knowing that the question was a bad idea.

Alice took a deep breath before finally answering the question. "I think I'm still in love with him."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tanya?"

"Yes, Richard?" She said though panic gave her shivers all through her body. Was he going to ask her right then and there as they stood in their bedroom that night?

"Have you seen my watch?" He wondered.

Relief filled her. "I put it in the drawer when I was cleaning." She told him. "I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner."

"Never needed it, I suppose." He laughed opening the drawer to check that it was definitely there. That's when he figured out what Tanya's strange behaviour towards him must have been about. The box he had stored away thinking she would never find it. A box she was never meant to know about.

As usual the corridors were busy at McKinely High School. It was Monday morning and everyone looked tired from an early start but Alice was determined and full of energy. She had a plan and she was ready to put it in action. Talking with Kurt and Blaine that weekend had really set her mind straight, she now knew exactly what she wanted and she was going to get it even if it meant a possibility of getting hurt in the process.

She found Rory exactly where she expected him to be by his locker, he like everyone else looked like he could do with a few more hours of sleep. "Hey Rory." Alice smiled up at him leaning against the locker beside his.

"Morning Alice." He greeted her. "You seem happy." Truthfully, he felt her being there slightly strange. She hadn't exactly been his biggest fan for a while now.

"I am." She told him. "I was wondering, since we still haven't gotten the right amount of members for Glee club that we need, if you would like to do a number with me? It makes sense, us being the leaders."

"And you're perfectly fine with doing that, with me?" He felt the need to question.

She nodded. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't."

"What about your new boyfriend, is he cool with it?" He smirked closing his locker to face her.

"Zack isn't my boyfriend."

"Does he know that?" Rory studied her face. The stern look told him enough.

"What's with the questions?"

"I'm just curious and you know how I feel, Alice. I haven't exactly held it back." He replied. She frowned finding it difficult to look him in the eyes. Why didn't she just tell him right then and there how she felt? It would make things so much easier, wouldn't it? "I have to go, will we meet in the choir room after school to discuss song choices?"

"Yeah, sure." She answered nervously. He smiled before swiftly walking away, leaving her questioning herself once again.

Finally the bell to signify the end of the school day rang and Alice anxiously got out of her seat and made her way to the choir room. By the time she got there Rory was already sitting by the piano looking through sheets of music awaiting her arrival. He grinned when he noticed her, greeting her with a quick hello.

"Are you ready to get started then!" He asked her, coming of off the seat to stand next to her.

"Of course." She answered him. The situation almost felt awkward as neither knew how to start. Alice could feel the temptation to blurt her feelings out straight away but was pushed down by her worry of what would happen.

"I found a few books of sheet music I thought would be good. I was having a look through them and they seem pretty decent." He told her placing them on the table.

Without hesitation she quickly picked one up, looking through it and nodding at the ones she thought might make a good performance. "Do you remember this song?" She smirked pointing to one that stood out dramatically from the others.

Rory laughed, reading over her shoulder at the title. "How could I not! We used to sing it all the time." He began to sing the first line, dramatically acting it out. Alice couldn't help but laugh. The whole thing brought so many good memories of when they were together. These fits of giggles stopped though when their eyes met for a short moment and like the night before he came towards her and put his lips to hers.

This time she didn't push away as quickly, however, she almost regretted it when she did. "Rory, I-"

"You can't?" He scoffed, turning away from her and throwing his hands around the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, just-"

"Just what, Alice?" He faced her once again, his expression covered with hurt and anger. "I know you still have feelings for me. I just don't get why one minute you act as if you want me back then the next you're turning me away again."

"Please let me explain?"

"No, I've had enough. I'm sick of your games." He did his best not to shout before storming out of the room.

"I love you." Alice whispered hopelessly though she knew he wouldn't hear.

"Ah, it's good to be home!" Kurt sighed taking a seat on the couch. Kurt and Blaine were finally back from their weekend in Ohio. It had been short but great and the idea of making it a surprise had went well.

"It is, isn't it?" Blaine gave him a small smile whilst taking the seat beside him. He looked around the apartment as if it was somewhere he had never been before thinking of the trip. His family had been so glad to see him.

"You wish you were still there, don't you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked down almost guiltily. "I do miss Ohio and my family but I'd rather be here with you." He said placing a quick kiss on his forehead. He couldn't lie to Kurt, of course he wanted to be in Lima but New York was where the love of his life was and he was willing more than anything to give up everything for him.

"I just don't want you hating me in the future for it." He mumbled, that was the last thing he wanted.

"I won't, I promise." He replied, laughing at the very idea of it.


	6. Chapter 6

The words lingered in his mind. Despite the fact he saw it coming part of him still couldn't quite believe it. He regretted leaving so quickly but the very thought of it had shattered his heart to pieces and he couldn't bare to look at the face of the person who he loved so dearly that didn't love him back. What was he meant to do? Stand there and take all the pain and weight that came with it? There were so many what ifs attached to the situation. So many unsolved problems.

As Ryan came to face the home that he shared with his wife, Stacey, and son, Tom, again he almost considered running away and never coming back. However, he couldn't do that, he couldn't be a coward. He had to deal with it at some point and that time was now. Opening the door was easy but walking into the kitchen to find Stacey sitting emotionless by the counter made his heart beat way to fast.

"Have you had enough time to think yet?" She asked him, her tone was just as blank as her expression.

Ryan stayed silent, showing that he definitely didn't approve. She sighed, "Either way you have no option, we're getting a divorce." 

"I don't even know what happened, one minute I was so determined to make things right and the next I just collapsed. I don't know what to do." Alice sighed through the phone. On the other end was Blaine, trying to comfort her from miles away after his sisters upsetting evening.

"I think you should just tell him straight, I know that's what he'd want. He loves you Alice, he told you that himself." He replied. Kurt sat opposite him, trying to mouth that he wanted to speak. However, Blaine pretended to not understand finding it hard not to smile at the adorable way his boyfriend rolled his eyes and started over.

"But if I keep getting this mental block, how am I meant to tell him?" She went on as she opened the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice.

"What do you think this mental block is?" He asked shrugging at Kurt who was now acting out a scene of him talking on the phone.

"I think it's trust. Are you laughing, Blaine?"

"Sorry it's just Kurt mucking around." He smirked before turning away to take a seat on the sofa rather than leaning on the breakfast bar. Playfully, Kurt glared after him following him to the seat so he could listen to the rest of the conversation. "Didn't Rory say that it was Jackie who kissed him?"

"He still kissed her though. That will always be there. Not to mention the fact he turned into a total jerk last term." She sipped on the cup of juice she had poured, wondering how on earth she would sort out the situation.

"You have to remember that's in the past and judging by what you've been telling us he seems to be making the effort to change." He told her.

"He does." She answered.

Alice couldn't wait, she needed to do this, it was the only way she could work things out and settle her mind once and for all. As soon as she hit end on her call with her brother and his boyfriend she grabbed her coat, saying goodbye to her parents and rushing out the door. She jumped in her car, walking wouldn't get things done quick enough and she was more determined than ever. She pulled up onto the kerb, jumping out of the car and locking it. Her thoughts were everywhere and she felt her heart start to beat faster as she got closer and closer to the front door. Without hesitation she knocked and waited, her legs shaking with nerves.

Rory pulled open the door with a smile, it quickly changed into an annoyed frown when he saw her staring up at him. "Yes?" He asked.

"I really need to talk to you, please." She told him, pleading with her eyes.

He sighed before opening the door and inviting her in with a gesture of his arm. "Where's the rest of the Flanagan clan?" She wondered, trying to make the situation less uncomfortable. He closed the door and followed her midway into the hall.

"There out. I thought you had something to say?" He answered her bluntly.

Pausing for a moment, she thought through all the speeches she had been planning during her short drive to the house quickly deciding that not one of them was suitable enough. "To make the story short, I still love you." She told him. "I've been a complete idiot these past few weeks and I'm really sorry. I realise now that you've made the effort to change and I really haven't. I feel so stupid now that I put you through so much hurt just to cover up my true feelings for you. I love you, Rory, I love you with all my heart. Always have and I always will."

He stared at her for a long time trying to take in all this information, he couldn't help but grin which settled Alice and made her sure that this had definitely been the best decision to make. Slowly, he walked over to her and took her into his arms. "I love you too, Alice Anderson." He took her face in his hands and kissed her. This time there was no pushing away, no mentions of being unable to go through with it, just one perfect kiss.

On the couch of the Anderson family home sat Tanya and Richard, they both felt slightly awkward in each others presence though neither would admit it. Only the sound of the TV and their own thoughts could be heard. In their minds lingered something they were hiding and they worried about them equally. What if she knows about the ring? Thought Richard. What if he presents me with the ring now? Thought Tanya. How could I explain? They thought.

"Richard?" Tanya began. She had to do this. She had to get it over and done with. It was the only way. Richard began to feel uncomfortable, his breathing heavy, he knew what she was about to say. "Why is there a ring in your bedside drawer?"

He paused his heart beating just that little bit to fast. Suddenly, there was a more explanatory reason for the discomfort he had been feeling. He fell to the floor clutching his chest, the sound of Tanya screaming his name being the last thing he heard before he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice Anderson was once a little girl who shared a close and caring relationship with her father, however, nowadays things weren't as great. Ever since the families breakdown their relationship had fell to pieces and even though he had recently come back into their lives as a better person, the pain from what had happened still remained. But now, rushing through bright white corridors she almost felt like that girl again. The one who needed her father to be there to protect her and care for her. She didn't have the comfort of her older brothers at home anymore. Finally, she found the ward her mother had cried out to her on the phone after she had explained that her father had had a heart attack but was held back by the nurse standing outside the door.

"You can't go in yet, sweetheart, I'm sorry." The nurse told her.

"No, you don't understand. That's my dad in there, I need to be with him. I need to know he's ok. Please." Alice mumbled trying and failing at stopping the tears from running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, honey, please sit down. They'll let us know when you can go in and see him." She answered firmly.

Alice took a deep breath looking down at the ground. "Please." She pleaded again.

"There's nothing I can do."

Though it was the last thing she wanted to do, Alice did as she was told and took one of the seats just outside of the room immediately throwing her face into her hands. Her head bounced with the strain of not knowing what was going on. All she had gotten from her mothers phone call was that he seemed to be having a heart attack and she needed to get to the hospital, the rest was all words and mumbles. Thoughts and regrets filled her as she started to consider the worst. She should have made the effort to sort out their relationship. She should have spoken to him more rather then worrying about her own little problems that now seemed like nothing.

"Hey." Mumbled Ryan as he took a seat next to her, quickly he put his arm around her and she fell into his chest letting out large sobs. "It's ok, he'll be fine, don't worry." He made an effort to comfort her.

"What if it's not." She cried.

"It will be, I promise." He said, though he didn't quite know himself what was going on behind the closed doors.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh. I can't believe this is happening and I'm not there." Blaine was now pacing the floors of his apartment after a phone call from his worried mother.

"Don't worry, Blaine-" Kurt began.

"Don't worry? Kurt, you've been through this. You should know what it feels like. If any thing you were in a better position because you weren't living miles away." He muttered before finally settling himself at the breakfast bar.

"You think my position was a good one? All alone with no other family around to care for me or my dad." He mumbled in reply.

Blaine looked at him for a moment, feeling guilty about what he had just said. "No, no of course not. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just-"

"Stressed, I know. I've been through it remember? I'm just telling you not to panic. Your dad has the rest of your family around him." He said, taking the seat next to him and putting his hand on his back to settle him.

"That's true." He answered, rubbing his forehead. "I just wish I could be there too."

"Why don't we wait until Tanya calls us again and if his condition is bad we'll get the next flight out?" Kurt told him. Blaine nodded in reply though he couldn't push away the worry that was over-whelming him. All he wanted was to be there with his family so that he could support them. He knew that his mother would be stressed and full of worry, his sister would be extremely upset and his brother would be trying to stay strong and take care of them alone. He had always been the one that had been there to comfort them all and give them a shoulder to cry on and in return they'd do the same with him but now he wasn't there and it couldn't have felt more wrong.

Quickly, Ryan and Alice stood up at they saw the clearly strained face of their mother walking out of the room they had been waiting outside for what felt like hours but had only been minutes. "Is everything alright?" Ryan exclaimed, going over to her to put a hand on her shoulder. Alice remained where she was, waiting for an answer that could either fill her with joy or break her heart.

"He's doing well. He's conscious but resting just now. Luckily it was a pretty mild attack." She informed them.

With a sigh of relief, Alice rushed over wrapping her arms around her mother happily. Finally, she could just be content with life. If it wasn't problems with boys, it was problems with her family and now that she was back with Rory and her father was ok, for once it felt like everything was going right. "I was so worried." She whispered.

Tanya let out a small laugh, holding her daughter tight. "You'll both get to see him properly when he wakes up." She mentioned, feeling Alice nod on her shoulder. "How about we go get some coffee from the café downstairs?"

"That sounds good." Ryan answered, leading the way back through the corridor and down the elevators.

The small café was quiet with only a few nurses and visiting friends and family members sitting around the wooden tables. However, the feeling of being out of the eerie feeling of a hospital situation was almost comforting for the family. "I'll go get the coffee." Ryan told them, gesturing for them to find a table. They took a small one in the corner.

"So," Tanya began. "Is there anything new that I should know about?" She was always curious about what was going on in her children's lives and recently she felt as if not a lot was being told to her. It was almost like she hadn't seen them all for a long time, despite the fact that one lived close and another lived with her.

"No." Alice lied though she couldn't disguise the small smile that came across her face.

"Don't lie to me, Alice. Your expression says it all." She laughed, feeling happy for the distraction from Richard's heart attack and about the fact she was engaging in a conversation with her little girl that she felt had been needed for a long time now.

Doing her best not to blush, Alice looked down at the table rolling her eyes a little. "Well, I guess you could say something was happening."

"Like what?" Tanya smirked, leaning forward with wonder.

"I'm back together with Rory." She announced, annoyed by the uncontrollable grin spreading itself around her mouth. She began to feel even more embarrassed by her mothers reaction, a small clap and a cheesy smile.

"I always liked that boy!"

"What boy?" Ryan asked, placing the cups of coffee on the table and sitting down himself.

"Rory!" Tanya told him excitedly. "The two of them got back together, isn't that sweet!"

"Wait, they broke up?"

"Ryan!" Tanya giggled, hitting him on the arm as he smirked.

Alice rolled her eyes, putting her face in her hands to show them how strange they were being though she couldn't help but laugh. "You guys are an embarrassment, am I really part of this family?"

"I thought that one was pretty good." Ryan said, sticking out his bottom lip. What his family didn't realise was that really he was hurting inside. A lot more was going on in his life than a sick father but he couldn't tell them yet. Not now whilst things were every so slightly unstable. He needed to seem strong so that they would reflect it, right now they mattered more than his own personal feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine sat at a table in the Lima Bean, it felt like years since he had last been here ordering cups of coffee with his friends and laughing at jokes whilst they had all sat gathered around a small wooden table. Alone, he started to think of all the memories that had taken place there, good and bad. Arguing with Kurt over his sexuality after a drunken kiss with Rachel, telling Kurt he loved him for the first time and him saying it back, Sebastian. The name sent light shivers down his spine as he remembered everything that the guy had done in the past. However, he then began to wonder what he might be doing now. He had slithered out of their lives just as quickly as he had slithered in. Just then a hand reached down to clear away the cup of coffee Blaine had placed in front of him.

"Oh no, I'm not done with that." Blaine said quickly, looking up at the apron-wearing coffee shop server. He almost jumped out of his seat seeing the face looking back at him. They looked just as shocked as him, quickly wiping their hands and getting ready to quickly leave the scene.

"Sebastian, wait." Blaine called after him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, feeling almost embarrassed about seeing him here. "What do you want?" He asked him unable to look him in the eyes.

"You work here?" He wondered.

"It's just a part time job so I can earn some money whilst I'm at college before you start making fun of me." He mumbled, standing uncomfortably at the opposite side of the table.

Blaine couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Me, make fun of you? After everything you've done towards, myself, my friends and my family you're worried about me making fun of you?"

"Look, I don't want any arguments or anything. I'm just trying to make money. I don't want to lose my job." He went to walk away again but Blaine continued to talk.

"You seem different." He said, watching him closely. He clearly wasn't the person he used to be. Even the way he walked and spoke were different, almost like he had lost his confident and cocky ways. 

"Well, I've done a lot of growing up in the past year. Can I get back to my shift now?"

It wasn't just that, Blaine thought to himself. "What time does it end?"

"What does it matter?"

"We should catch up."

Sebastian looked at him in wonderment before quickly checking his watch. "Give me ten minutes." He told him. Blaine nodded, keeping his eyes on him as he walked away.

Surely enough ten minutes later, Sebastian arrived at the table in a casual pair of jeans and a jumper with two cups in his hand. He placed one next to Blaine before sitting down. He thanked him and waited for him to start speaking. From the past Sebastian he would have expected some flirtatious one liner or a comment on the whereabouts of Kurt. "So, what do you want to catch up on?" He asked him. 

"How is life, Sebastian?" He wondered.

He sighed, looking down at the his hands, which were still wrapped around the cup of warm coffee. "It's pretty good."

"Really?" He questioned him knowing that it was a lie.

The boy couldn't help but laugh awkwardly. "No, it actually sucks." he told him though he didn't quite know why. It almost felt good to have someone to finally talk to. Once upon a time he had been so wonderfully happy with himself but now everything was different. He wasn't where he wanted to be.

"How come?"

"It's a long list."

"Well, I'm willing to listen."

Frowning, Sebastian thought of where to begin. He couldn't understand why, after everything he had done, Blaine was being so kind towards him. Everyone had either gotten sick of him and left or angry and pushed him away. "First of all, I'm still in Lima." He began. "I just scraped my way into a college I didn't want to be in, studying a course that I really don't want to be studying. I have this stupid little job that pays really poorly and-" He paused finding the next line to difficult to say.

Blaine's eyes were transfixed on the pain that he saw across his face. He waited for him to go on. "And?" he asked.

"My parents," he sighed. "They've disowned me. I came out and they put me down, kicked me out of the house and told me to never come back." He put a hand to his forehead leaning on the table as he tried to push back the strain.

"They kicked you out? Where are you staying?"

"With a friend at the moment." He answered.

"Look, if there is anything I can do I am happy to help." He said reaching out his hand and patting Sebastian's as if to comfort him.

"Even after all that I put you through." Sebastian asked him curiously.

Blaine nodded in reply. "That's all in the past now."

"You're way to nice, Blaine." He laughed. "I don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves to be treated kindly." He smiled. He couldn't believe who he was sitting across from. It was like speaking to an entirely different person. However, he felt bad for him. Blaine knew what it was like to go through a parent not accepting who you were but with Sebastian it seemed like a completely different situation and he wasn't sure if that would change. 

"What's going on in the world of Blaine Anderson then?" Sebastian asked, taking it as his turn to ask the questions.

"Well, I'm currently living in New York." He told him, a small smile on his face.

"The dream." he sighed with an almost mocking smile that reminded Blaine of the old Sebastian. "What brings you back to Lima then?" He went on, quickly draining the last bit of coffee from his cup afterwards.

Blaine let out a long breath, leaning his chin on his hand. "My dad just had a heart attack. I needed to come visit him."

"I'm sorry about that." He answered.

"It's fine, it was just a mild attack. He was pretty lucky actually." 

Knowing that it may be a risky question, Sebastian hesitated before asking. "So are you single? I'm only asking because you seem to be here alone."

Letting out a little chuckle and shaking his head was all Blaine could do as he began to feel a little awkward. "Not really, no."

"Not really?" He smirked. "That's not much of an answer."

"I'm still with Kurt." He told him.

"But?"

"But we've been having a lot of arguments lately. Just before I left we started to argue and it's been left unsettled because I rushed off so fast." He couldn't help but let out a small sigh. There seemed like there was something new to argue about everyday now with him and Kurt, even over the silliest things, like how the pillows were set out on the couch. The one before he left had been the worst of them all. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Your phone's been going off all evening." Alice smirked, taking a freshly washed plate from Blaine and drying it. "Been texting Kurt?" She raised an eyebrow teasing him but felt a little lost when he didn't respond with an embarrassed grin or a playful sigh.

"No." He simply said, continuing to scrub a plate.

"Who is it then?" She wondered.

"No one."

She laughed, then realising that he was being serious. "It can't be no one. Blaine, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I told you." He muttered trying to hand her a plate. Instead of taking it she turned to face it and put one hand on her hip. Knowing his sister all to well, Blaine knew that she wouldn't move until she got an answer. "You'll hate me."

"Try me."

"It's Sebastian." He mumbled.

"Sebastian!" She had to refrain herself from shouting it. "What on earth are you doing texting him?"

"We bumped into each other at the Lima Bean and started talking." He explained though it didn't stop the complete shock and glaring eyes lined across her face. "He's change, Alice."

"Oh come one, we're talking about Sebastian Smythe here. Do you remember what he did? Do you remember how angry you were?" She argued back with him. She was outraged. Even the name Sebastian made her feel horrible inside.

"You didn't see him. He's like a completely different person." He went on.

"And that makes it ok?" She shook her head, grabbing the plate from his hand and drying it frantically. "What would Kurt thing of this."

"I don't care what he thinks!" Blaine almost shouted, throwing some knives and forks into the sink.

Alice stopped, looking him up and down. She was thrown off by the sudden outburst. "What's going on, Blaine? Have the two of you broken up?"

"No, we just…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath as he leaned against the sink for support. "We had a huge argument before I came here."

"What about?" She wondered.

"Well, the last time we properly went out together was that night I got beaten up. Even before that we barely did anything. Kurt was upset that I was coming to Ohio because we had this whole weekend planned and I got upset. I wanted to be here for dad, you know, and it was like he was completely disrespecting that." He said. "We never settled it, I just rushed off shouting that I needed to get my flight and that was the end of it. We haven't talked since."

She looked up at him, it was easy to see that he was completely tired of it all. "Is this the first argument you've had?"

Blaine shook his head, he felt it pounding with the stress. Every little thing came back to him and made him even more angry. "We argue all the time over the most stupid things. Just last Wednesday we argued because I finished the milk and didn't go out and buy a new carton."

"Well," Alice began. "You love him and he loves you. This is probably just a little rough patch."

"I don't know." He sighed. "Maybe we're just not cut out for this whole living together and being a real couple thing."

"Tanya?" Richard said from his place in the bed. "Can I get out of bed yet?"

She smiled, coming over to pat his pillow. "Not yet, the doctor said to rest."

"When he said rest he meant relax, not stay in bed all day doing nothing." I moaned, jokingly. "Can I at least sit up, I want to talk to you."

Curious, Tanya held onto Richard as he pushed himself up, struggling only a little. She propped his pillows up behind his head for him to lean back on and stood to wait for him to start talking.

"You asked about the ring before, I just wanted to explain that to you." He started to tell her. "I know that you're probably going to be angry when I tell you this and I don't mind if you hate me until the end of time, I just need to tell you the truth."

"Okay." She whispered, panic rushed through her. He was about to tell her something bad. Her head was all over the place.

"About a month or two ago, the guys from work invited me out." He went on. "I don't know why I did it but I let them persuade me into buying a drink. I regret it so, so much but when I had one in me I couldn't help myself. I got really drunk and I ended up buying the ring that night, thinking that an amazing way for me to make it up to you would be to get down on one knee. Luckily, I ended up falling asleep on one of their sofas and it never happened. I promise you I have never touched another drink after that."

"Why?" She muttered.

"I don't know, all I know is that I'm really sorry. It won't ever happen again." he pleaded with her.

"I need a moment." She said before wondering out the room feeling nothing but faint.

"Thanks for inviting me out." Sebastian smiled as he took a seat at a table in Breadstix across from Blaine.

"It's no problem, I haven't been to this place in so long." he told him. Again, the whole restaurant felt like a distant memory now that he was living in New York.

"Do you miss Ohio?" Sebastian wondered out loud.

Blaine nodded. "I do, I miss being around my family. The quietness of it all. New York is just very different."

"Isn't it where you want to be?" He asked him.

He considered that for a moment, "It's where Kurt wants to be." He replied.

"And you want to be with him, right?"

"Can we not talk about this, please? I just want to have a nice evening where I don't have to worry about things." he snapped.

"Of course." Sebastian answered. "I should know better, what with my situation."

All of a sudden Blaine burst into laughter. "Don't you think, the way we all acted in high school was kind of pathetic. We all wanted to grow up so fast and pursue our dreams, little did we know that it wasn't that easy and we were probably better off just enjoying ourselves when we still could."

"That's very deep, Blaine Anderson." Sebastian smirked, picking up the menu and looking through it as if he didn't know it off by heart already.

Blaine did the same. "Some things never change." He mentioned, gesturing towards the menu and making Sebastian laugh. Conversation flowed easily from then on, neither bringing up any of the bad in their lives. They just ate and joked and laughed. They discussed The Warblers and all of their happy memories from the past. Both of them started to feel a lot better than they had before. When they finished and had paid their bill, they headed for the door.

"This had been a great evening." Blaine exclaimed making his way to Alice's car which he had borrowed for the night.

"I agree." Sebastian smiled.

"This is me." Blaine told him and they came to a standstill.

"I'm parked a little further up." he mentioned. "Thanks again by the way, it's been great just to get away from that stuffy little apartment."

"It's really no problem, thank you." He smiled in reply.

Sebastian let out a small laugh. "Are you sure you're not single?"

Shaking his head, Blaine could feel his cheeks flushing a little. Before he knew it Sebastian had come closer to him and taken his face in his hands. Their lips pressed together, everything happening to fast that Blaine found it difficult to process. Quickly, he put his hand to Sebastian's chest and lightly pushed him away. "I can't, not to Kurt. I'm sorry."

Sebastian sighed. "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid of me. I should go now." He turned away and began to walk.

"Bye, Sebastian." Blaine called after him, watching him as he turned and smiled then rushed away. Guilt began to feel like such a small word.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a knock at the door and Alice quickly jumped up from the sofa to answer it. She was home alone, Blaine had just left to go back to New York and her parents were dropping him off at the airport. Rushing through the hall, she grabbed the handle and opened the front door. The sight shocked her as old memories raced through her mind suddenly.

"What do you want?" She muttered, as Sebastian stood wide-eyed opposite of her. Something had changed about him, she thought but she couldn't quite tell what it was.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't be here." He said, getting ready to turn away and leave.

"You're here now, you might as well tell me what it is." She told him, clinging onto the door. He almost seemed shy.

"I was just wondering if Blaine was here?" he asked looking down at the ground with both hands in his pockets.

She glared at him, unable to believe that he was still going after him. "He's just left for New York."

Sebastian let out a sigh. "I knew I should have came sooner."

"You shouldn't have come at all." Alice snapped. "You seriously need to stay away from my brother. It's been over a year now."

"It's not like that, Alice, hasn't he told you anything?"

All she could do was stare at him. Sebastian wasn't the way he used to be at all and his words hit her like a ton of bricks. The way Blaine had been acting the whole time he'd been in Ohio had been strange. It was like he didn't want to tell her anything anymore. The other night when she found out about Sebastian and the arguing that had been going on between him and Kurt she had had to get it out of him herself.

"What should he have told me?" She questioned him hoping for some answers.

"You must know what's been going on with him and Kurt?" He mumbled.

Her eyes blinked a few times as she tried to take in what he was saying. "You know about that?"

"Well yeah, he told me all about it."

"He told you." Her voice was almost a whisper. Sebastian nodded, finding her reaction a little uncomfortable. "Is there anything else he's been saying?"

"Just a lot about your dad being sick and how he's not exactly happy living in New York-"

"He's not happy in New York?" She looked right into his eyes in shock. "He never mentioned anything like that to me, why wouldn't he tell me that?"

"I don't know…" Sebastian said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I'm glad you did." She told him. "Is that all there is?"

"Yeah. I think so." He answered, he felt bad that he had to be the one to tell her all of this information. However, he was finding it difficult to disguise the guilt from what had happened between him and Blaine the night before.

"So, why are you over here to see Blaine?" She knew she needed to ask him.

He looked around as if an answer would come out of nowhere, instead he stood silent and looking ridiculous. "I, uhm-" He watched as her face screwed up and her eyes shaped back into a glare. "I just needed to talk to him."

"About?"

"About, everything." He spat out. "Everything that he told me."

"Ok, Sebastian. I've had enough of your little act." she felt as though she had figured him out. To her, he had clearly came here just to spite her and try and get with Blaine again. "You stay away from my brother. I'm sick of your little games and if you really think that after a year things will all change then you're just as stupid as I first thought." She slammed the door in his face. Part of her felt angry but the other part was just upset and confused. Why did Blaine feel as if he could trust Sebastian with everything he felt but not her? Now, he was flying back to New York and it would be difficult for her to even ask him about it let alone get the answers.

The airport was as busy as always with people rushing around, going places and doing their jobs. However, Blaine was already checked in and early for his flight back to New York. He felt nervous about going back, an unsettled argument was never something anyone wanted to go back to but he knew that after the days he had spent apart from Kurt, neither of them talking, that they would have to settle it eventually. He shoved his hand into his pocket, grabbing his phone and taking a quick look at it. 'You have one message from Sebastian', it told him. As if anyone that would care was around, he turned his head right and left before opening it up to see.

Blaine read it carefully, going over it a few times before finally taking it in. 'You left without saying goodbye. I really wanted to talk to you about what happened the other night.'

The other night, Blaine thought as a shiver of guilt passed through him. It had all happened to fast, he didn't see it coming but the more he thought about it the more he realised that he had almost made it happen. Inviting Sebastian out for dinner, opening up to him so fast, he couldn't help but feel stupid. 'I'm sorry.' was all that he could reply with.

Within minutes his phone lit up again. 'I'm just confused.' Sebastian replied.

He let out a small laugh as he hit reply. 'We're on the same page then.' He typed.

There was a small wait before Sebastian replied and Blaine realised this was either because he had a lot to say or because he wasn't sure what to say. 'Look, you know I like you but I'm not out to get between you and Kurt, not this time anyway.'

'I know you aren't, I really should have came and spoken to you before I left. I'm sorry." He told him, quickly sending the text. That wasn't enough, he thought opening it up again and sending another. 'I can't break up with Kurt but I want us to be friends.'

The reply came faster this time. 'That's fine with me.'

"I filed the paper yesterday." Stacey told Ryan as he sat at the kitchen table that evening. "The one for the divorce." She threw a tablecloth to the side and turned to face him.

"Did you?" he said, as if it was an everyday conversation you had after work.

"I did and I think it would be best if you found somewhere else to stay." She went on.

"What about our son?" He muttered. "I can't just not see him." He stood up from his seat angrily. His son was his world, he could hardly bare not seeing him for a couple of hours. Coming home from work and seeing his sweet, smiling face was the best part of his day. Then he began to think of what life could be like after the divorce, if Stacey got custody and he was pushed away to weekends. What about the things he could miss? His first words, his first steps. Tom's life as a child could flash by him in a quick second and he'd barely have a chance to see it.

"You'll see him." She fought back.

With stinging eyes, Ryan decided to plead with her one more time. "Stacey, please. We can't get a divorce. I can't miss out on Tom's life and as much as you may not see it I love you. This can't be over. We've barely had the time to be a proper couple."

"A year is a long time." Stacey mumbled, looking down at the ground as if she was in deep thought.

"But don't they say that there is a strange stage when you hit a year?"

She looked up at him, her eyes were shining with held back tears and she bit her lip in frustration. "We argue all the time."

"We can sort that out."

"What about Tom? I don't want him to see that."

"I just said, we can sort it. We can listen to each other for once and start appreciating what we both do for this family. The only thing we have to worry about with Tom is the fact that he could have split parents. We have to start thinking about what's best for him rather than what's best for the both of us." He told her.

Stacey nodded, freeing her lip and taking a deep breath. "For Tom…" She began. "And for us."


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine dragged his suitcase along the hallway leading to his and Kurt's apartment door. He could feel his stomach turn as he didn't know what to expect when he opened the door. However, his nerves weren't just for this. The kiss he had shared with Sebastian had been eating him up ever since it had happened. For a while he stood outside the door just building up the courage to open it and when he finally did he was surprised to see a huge banner across the wall in front of him. 'Sorry' it read.

A smile lit up across his face when he saw Kurt rushing through to the living room to greet him. "Blaine!" He exclaimed coming towards him and wrapping his arms around him. "Welcome home."

"What's all this?" Blaine laughed, squeezing him back.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for being so petty. You needed to go see your dad and I should have been a lot more understanding then I was." He told him, coming out of the hug and looking right into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have argued with you." He replied. He could feel his heart beating as he thought of any way he could tell Kurt what happened.

However, all his thoughts of Sebastian disappeared when Kurt sighed, "I've missed you." took Blaine's face in his hands and gently kissed him on the lips. Why would he want to tell him and ruin the perfect way his first evening back had started off?

"I'll just have a coffee!" Alice smiled as she told Rory her order in the Lima Bean. He nodded before wondering over to the counter to order as Alice found a table to sit at. Happily, she sat down and waited, strumming her fingers on the wood.

"Alice?" Said a voice she didn't want to recognise. Sebastian looked down at her uncomfortably. "I-"

"You work here?" She asked, seeing the apron around his waist and the tray of used cups in his hand.

He moved his head up and down, answering her question. "I need this job to get me by. I wasn't lying you know, things are different now."

She looked him up and down. "Just because you finally have to work a day in your life doesn't mean you've become a better person."

"Look, I just wanted to tell you that I honestly am not after Blaine. It's his choice if he wants to keep talking to me and I haven't tried to put any pressure on him to do so." He told her with a hand to his heart.

It took her a moment to process what he had said, she still found it crazy that a guy who was once so cruel and wouldn't stop at anything to get what he wanted was now being so nice. "He's talking to you?"

"A couple texts every now and then but he's just trying to be supportive." He answered.

Just then Rory came over, almost slamming the cups down on the table. "What on earth do you want?" He snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "Here to cause even more trouble?"

Sebastian laughed awkwardly. "I mean no harm, honestly. I need to get back to work." He gave them a small nod before heading off and leaving them alone at the table.

"Where did he come from?" Rory asked taking the seat across from Alice.

"Maybe Sebastian has a nice twin." Alice giggled grabbing her coffee and taking a sip. She kept her eyes on Sebastian as he walked around the room, smiling at customers and asking them if they'd finished. He clearly wasn't the boy he used to be but part of her still lingered back to the past and couldn't quite forget it.

It was quiet in the Anderson family home as Tanya carefully folded piles of clean washing in her bedroom. She took her time separating them all into three piles, one of her own clothes, one of Richards and one of Alice's. So focused, she jumped when she felt Richard put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. "You scared me." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He replied and went to take a seat on the bed across from where she was standing. "You haven't been speaking to me much lately."

"Have I not?" She questioned him though she knew she hadn't.

"I know you're angry with me." He began to say.

"I'm not angry." She said shaking her head. "I'm just upset you didn't tell me about it sooner."

He looked down at his hands which were clasped together on his lap feeling guilty. "I am so sorry Tanya. I really hate that I made you feel that way."

"Well, you can make it up to me by never doing it again." She gave him a small smile showing him that he was forgiven. No matter what she trusted him, even after all that they'd been through.

"I promise." He answered. "But can I ask you one quick question, out of curiosity?" She nodded, picking up a t-shirt and placing it in the correct pile. "What would you have said if I had proposed?"

"Yes, great! So it's sorted then! I'm coming to New York for a week during our school break." Alice squealed excitedly over the phone to Blaine. They had just finished up a long conversation about how him and Kurt had made up and Alice couldn't have been happier that they were back together though she was pushing back around a billion questions she wanted to ask him.

"I can't wait!" Blaine exclaimed with a big grin on his face. Everything seemed to be back to normal for him but the guilt was still over-powering him. Kurt had no idea about him even meeting Sebastian again.

There was a short silence on both ends as they both waited for one another to end the call. However, Alice quickly took this as an opportunity to say something. "So, are you still talking to Sebastian?" She asked him quickly.

Blaine felt his chest tighten a little, feeling tense at the mention of his name. He was relieved that Kurt was out with Rachel for the evening. "Yeah, a little." He answered her bluntly.

"He actually came looking for you when you left." She told him. "Then I bumped into him again at the Lima Bean. He said you've been helping him a lot and that he's tried to do it in return."

"Did he?" Was all he could say.

"Yeah and he also told me you were mentioning what was going on with you and Kurt. You know, which is something that I had to pretty much force out of you."

Both ends fell silent again and Alice almost regretted bringing the whole situation up. "Alice, I'm really sorry. I was just feeling really strange that week, what with all that was going on. I thought you had enough on your plate without having to deal with my problems as well."

"I understand." She sighed. "I was just really worried that there was a big reason you weren't telling me things."

He let out a small laugh. "You know that I love you, you're my little sister. I was just caring about you a bit to much and I probably should have realised it would worry you."

Alice smiled though he couldn't see. "Hey Blaine, nothing happened between you and Sebastian did it?" She asked him.

He paused for a moment, shocked by her sudden question. "No, no, of course not." He lied though he knew that it would come back and bite him later. 


End file.
